


海琼斯大街第三章

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 一个车





	海琼斯大街第三章

海琼斯大街第三章

双罗肉

Cristiano和James把尸体抛在对方家族的某个赌场门口，然后上车扬长而去。James有点担心会引起当场的热武器冲突，不过直到他们开远了也没有半个人从赌场里出来。

Cristiano在事情做完后变得有些懒洋洋的，而James还在之前的那个吻里回味。

“到了。”Cristiano招呼了他一声，率先下了车，然后极其绅士作风地绕到这面为他打开车门。

James跟在他身后走进了别墅，几乎是在进门的一瞬间，Cristiano就自然地脱下外衣，扯开领带，紧接着把衬衣也脱了下来——他光裸的脊背和肩胛骨的优美形状就这么一览无余地展露在前。James瞠目结舌，而Cris只是懒散地嘱咐他：“你也脱了，都是血。”

James褪去了风衣。

Cristiano的厨子的确水平不凡，并且沉默谦恭得像一条哑狗。James吃了个六成饱就搁下了刀叉。Cristiano赤裸着上身坐在他的对面，神色平常，很快也结束了用餐。

厨子走出来简单地收拾了一番，随即冲Cristiano微微颔首，然后很快拿起自己放在门廊的提包，离开了这栋房子。

现在这里只剩下了James和Cristiano。

Cristiano询问需不需要他开车送James回家，而James礼貌地婉拒。

“谢谢你，Cris。”他说，“送我到门口就可以了。”

他们沉默着往门口走。

Cristiano先打开了门，然后便停下了脚步。

“怎么？”James问他。他的手指在口袋里不安而紧张地摸索着。

Cris转回身子，关上大门。James注意到他线条流畅的小腹和胸口有一些细小的水珠，甚至有那么一滴挂在他的乳尖。

“外面在下雨。”Cris说，“你需要雨伞吗？或者还是让我送你？”

James沉默着咬住自己的舌尖。Cris微微偏过头看着他的表情，就像在等他的决定——决定。

James最终走上前。他相信自己的直觉，他认定这就是他和Cristiano都想要的，他让自己笃定Cris绝不会拒绝他的要求。他走到Cris面前，他的拇指拨过Cris挺立的乳尖，抹去上面的那滴雨水。

“……我可以留下来过夜吗？”他露出Cris最偏好的那种、甜蜜而略带天真的笑容，即便他的袖口还沾着血腥，即便他的眼睛里已经掩饰不住他的欲望，但James的微笑仍然如同在壁火边偷看Ronaldo的那个男孩一样——让Cristiano兴奋。

“为什么不呢。”他的声音突然就变了，变得那么低沉和意味深长，Cris的每一个音节都像在暗示他——关于床和性爱。

James知道自己能够得到……他想要的了。

——————————————————————————————  
他们跌跌撞撞地纠缠着接吻，从客厅到卧室。最后一起倒在那张铺着深色床单的大床上。Cris已经把西装裤扔在床边，他的手指隔着裤子在James的阴茎上轻柔地转悠。James的手则用力地揉捏着他的乳肉。

“轻些，James。”他在密不透风的吻间叹息，“别这么心急……”

怎么可能呢？James想。我已经等了两年了。

 

两年前的他刚刚成年，成绩优越地进入了一所法律方面极其著名的高等学府，因此拥有了举办盛大的成人聚会的机会。“一个律师的公文包里流过的金钱，胜过一百个杀手。”爵士这么解释，然后又补充了一句，“Cris不是杀手那么简单——他是一个家族最不可或缺的那种人。”

一场宴会真正的主角和明面上的主角往往有点差异。当爵士离开而Cris到场后，成年的James就被有意无意地遗忘了。男人和女人们交谈着，逗趣着，年轻人在大厅中央的钢琴边跳着踢踏舞，唱一些土语的淫秽小调，长桌上的香槟塔，颜色像梦一样的精美甜点，珍贵的雪茄烟。即便四面阳台的窗和门都大开着，室内依旧热得让人难以忍受。

James喝了两口龙舌兰，然后就找了个人少些的角落，带着蠢兮兮的可爱礼貌的笑容，敷衍着来来往往的人。

就在这时，Cristiano从二楼的房间出来了。他的外衣搭在胳膊上，衬衫上面三个扣子都开着，他和他的“朋友”随意地聊了几句，然后径直走到James的面前。

“生日快乐。”他说，James注意到他的两颊和眼角还有些潮红，看起来他和他的“朋友”一定在房里聊得很开心，“恭喜你成年。”

他冲他一扬下巴：“出去说。”

如果Cristiano不想让别人打扰，那他就一定能从焦点的位置退开，虽然那些无聊的人仍然像嗜血的鲨鱼一样寻觅和探听他的隐秘，不过至少在明面上，大家都还是一样的彬彬有礼。

他们并肩走到某处阳台上，Cris倚着栏杆。晚风鼓满了窗帘，嘈杂的人声忽然变得很远很远。这时James离Cristiano很近，他感觉他的身体是那么的热，从Cris的身上传来一种奇异的香气。他的古龙水，海岛上的罗望子树和葡萄牙海员曾疯狂掠夺的“黑黄金”——丁香的气息，汗水的微咸揉杂在其中，晕开了一点海水的意境。以及……还未褪去的性爱的余韵。

James感到头晕目眩。

Cris侧过身子，看着楼下的花园慨叹：“莎翁的窗台，踣掘的城堡。”

他耳垂上的那对钻石耳钉熠熠生辉。

“很漂亮。”James没话找话地指了指他的耳朵，“……我记得你刚到的时候还没有戴上。”

“一个朋友送我的。”他漫不经心地说。

James突兀地涌起一点嫉妒的感情来，于是他少见的尖锐地逼问：“是什么朋友——为什么待你这么慷慨呢？”

Cris这个晚上第一次认认真真地打量了他一眼。他意味深长地笑起来：“……你觉得呢？”

James的大脑一下子变得空白，随后又变得五颜六色异彩纷呈，这让他不得不狼狈地转移话题希望Cris没有注意到他的局促不安：“你刚刚说的踣掘是……？”

“葡萄牙的一个爱情故事。”Cris说，“年轻的王子和他狂热爱着的恋人不能在一起，所以他造了一座城堡，只有他的恋人一个人，只属于他，只能属于他，只能见到他，听到他，只能爱他。”

James在晚风中几乎热得快死去了 。他听什么都像塞壬的歌声，听什么都让他在迷幻中失去理智。Cristiano就在这时凑了过来，给了他成人礼——世界上最炽热、最火辣、最迷幻的吻。从那天起，他就是James所有性幻想的主角。

而现在，Cristiano赤裸着为他打开双腿，技巧高超地爱抚着他的性器——他无法不急躁起来。

“嘘——”Cris推了一把他的肩膀，示意他起身，然后从床头柜里取出润滑，他跪坐在床上，自然地用手指开拓自己，“你是第一次，是不是？”

James兴奋地啄吻着Cris的嘴唇和脖子，Cris呻吟着，缓慢地加入第二根手指，他肏着自己，脸上逐渐泛出那种熟悉的潮红，波提切利式的典雅的妩媚。他的睫毛湿缠着，洁白的牙咬着血红的下唇，他盯着James，如同注视真心爱侣。

James在他用上三根手指并开始轻微颤抖的时候握住了他的手腕，探入了自己的指节。

“好热……”他轻声感慨。

他们叠在一起，彼此的阴茎抵在对方的小腹上，都是一副蓄势待发的样子。Cris喘得厉害，终于下达命令。

“够了，”他说，“来吧。”

James吻他甜蜜的唇，把自己的阴茎顶在那个完全准备好了的穴口，缓慢插入。当他进到最深的时候，他忍不住和Cris一起满足地叹息了一声。

等待……是多么甜美的酝酿啊。

James稍微等了一会儿，感受着Cris的温度和每一次轻微的颤抖，然后猛地挺动腰肢，疾风骤雨地顶撞了一番。Cris抬起一只手压在唇边，逸出一阵痛苦而愉悦的呻吟，他激动地蜷起双腿，勾缠着年轻者的腰胯，热情地把他往更深处带去。欲望的漩涡翻涌而上，James不得不竭尽理智才能稍微放缓一些节奏。

Cris垂着眼，眼角也红透了。

“我是第一次，”他知道Cris在性事上经验丰富，见到他这样不禁担心了起来。“是疼吗？”

Cris放下手，瞧瞧James的表情，他的眼神在性欲中起伏，显得幽深而冰冷。

“有些事情是做多少次也不能真正习以为常的。”他说，“比如做爱和杀人。”

他扯着James的头发和他缠绵地接吻。James在一阵如冷刀剖入脊髓般冰凉的快意驱使下更加快而用力地肏干着，Cris在吻的间隙夸奖他的天赋和尺寸，用的词汇之下流让James如坠地狱之火。James渐入佳境，寻觅着让Cristiano战栗得最为厉害的那个点，这让Cris和他都更加彻底地扔开理智——

Cris的内里抽搐着绞紧，这让James彻底忘却了自己温和的皮囊，他自言自语般从肉体的欢愉里浮出一句话来。

“其实……”他声音轻软，“我是想让你疼的。”

Cristiano在他射精的那一刻高潮了。

James和他接吻时思考了几秒他们的关系，最终问了Cris一句，Cris结束这个吻时懒懒散散地撸了一把头发。

“怎么说呢，”他这么回答，“我还挺喜欢你的，但是好像也没到那个地步。”

他安静了一会儿，又问道：“James，你是真的想好了吗？”

James从他身体里退出，坐在床边，窗外已经是黑黢黢的，风刮着雨击打在窗玻璃上。他感到他未知的未来在黑暗中浮出水面，在他的眼前铺展开来，Cristiano赤身裸体地躺在床上，含着他的精液。他早就做好了选择，从他听说爵士可能会选择Cris来陪他的那天，从他把雨伞扔在家里的那一刻，他已经做出了选择。

James低下头，和Cris交换了一个深深的吻。

TBC


End file.
